


Valentine's Day Blues

by Icelilly



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gift Fic, High School, Illnesses, Old work, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy has come down with the flu on one of her favourite times of the year. While she's recovering, she gets a Valentine's Day card from an unlikely person. Made for a friend at DA. Originally published January 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lichtdiamant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lichtdiamant).



> Some more old work, this is an another pretty popular one out of the fics I've written. This was a gift fic for my friend Lichtdiamant who made an avatar for me free of charge. So this was a thank you gift to her. 
> 
> This particular version has been cleaned-up a bit so there shouldn't be any spelling or grammar mistakes. Some sentences were fixed up either because they were poorly written or didn't flow well though I still can't help but feel there's problems with this. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on January 17, 2011.

I grabbed the tissue box off my night table and placed it next to me on my bed. What a perfect time to get sick with the flu; Valentine's Day.   
  
I haven't slept in about 3 days. I can't breathe, my throat is so sore that I feel like clawing it out and I can't stop coughing. Medication doesn't seem to be working on this strain of flu so my only way to deal with it is to wait it out. Lovely! Hence my sarcasm.  
  
It pains me to be missing out on Valentine's Day. Even though we no longer give Valentine's Day cards like we did in elementary school, I still like to give them out. Everyone needs to feel loved on Valentine's Day whether you're single or not. A few weeks ago, I started making my batch and finished them the day before I got sick. So much for all that time and effort. I feel like it went to waste!   
  
I turned my head to my clock and it read '3:17'. School is over now and everyone has gone home for the day. I wonder if anyone got any nice things on this special day. I think I'll call Bebe.   
  
I picked up the phone and dialled Bebe's cell number. After a few rings, she picked up. I could hear her giggling like a 5 year old child.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bebe, it's me," I said through my clogged up throat.  
  
"Oh Wendy, you sound horrible! What's up?"   
  
"I wanted to know how the day went."  
  
"It was awesome! Clyde bought me some roses and now's he taking me out to the movies. I don't what we're going to be seeing. He said it's a surprise! I'm so excited!"  
  
"You lucky gal! I won't keep you then. I'll let you get back your outing," I smiled. I could hear her giggling on the on the end and telling Clyde to stop tickling her.   
  
"Thanks. Get well okay? I'll fill you in on everything when you get back. Talk to you later babe! Bye!"  
  
"Alright then. Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone and my head collapsed on my pillow. This sucks. I'm missing out on one of my favourite times of the year. Stupid flu…  
  
I heard a knock on the door and the door slowly opened. It was my mother.  
  
"Wendy? Someone came over and dropped some stuff off for you," She said. I turned myself over and slowly lifted myself up.   
  
"Really? From who?"  
  
"From that fat kid who wears the red jacket and light blue hat. What's his name again?"  
  
"Cartman?! Cartman dropped this off?"   
  
"Yes, I believe that was the one. I'll leave you alone now. I need to get back to the oven. Don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything okay honey?"  
  
"I won't. Thanks Mom,"I said. She smiled and closed the door as she left. I dug through the stuff and it was mostly my missed school work and some cards from some of my classmates. But at the end of the pile, there was a red envelop with my name written on it. The handwriting looked strangely similar to Cartman's writing.  
  
"Oh great. What did that bastard do now?"  
  
I opened up the letter and there was a card inside. I took out the card and took a good look at it. It was a Valentine's Day card.  
  
"Oh wonderful. Did he send this to mock me?"  
  
I opened it up with expectations that it would insult me down to the core. In fact, it turned out to be the exact opposite. On the blank side of the card, there was a small message written in black pen.  
  
' _I won't lie. I'm grateful you're sick right now. Not because I truly hate you but because I didn't want to be caught saying this in public. My rep means a lot to me you know that right? Well, here it goes. Wendy, would you be my valentine? ~Cartman_ '  
  
After re-reading the card a few times and feeling the shock subside, I let a small smile form on my face, "Oh Cartman… I always knew you had a heart underneath all that fat of yours."  
  
\--  
  
It took me a week to get better but it feels great to be back! The girls all welcomed me back with open arms and told me how boring lunch was without me. I merely laughed. I knew they were kidding but they just wanted me to feel better. I walked with them to class. In the corner of my eye, I saw Cartman and Kyle arguing over the usual while Stan gripped onto Kyle's arm. The two boys walked off, leaving Cartman all alone.  
  
"Hey Wendy! Aren't you coming?" Bebe asked.  
  
"You girls go on without me! I'll meet you in class! I just forgot something that's all!" I yelled. The girls seemed to be content with answer and I watched them walk away. Once they turned the corner, I quietly walked up to Cartman. He didn't notice me at all till I placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes grew wide, face flushed a deep red when he turned to look at me.   
  
"I'll be more than happy to be your valentine."


End file.
